Nyamo Namo
Nyamo Namo (ニャモ・ナーモ Nyamo Nāmo) is a young girl from the island of Pararakelse. Physically similar in appearance to Shinobu Maehara, sans a tan, Nyamo's grandfather was an acquaintance of Noriyasu Seta, and after her grandfather's disappearance while searching for ruins of the Turtle Civilization, Nyamo decided to work with Seta on his Turtle Civilization excavations to find her grandfather. Appearance Nyamo is physically almost identical to Shinobu Maehara, except for her darker skin and longer hair. In addition to physical similarities, she also shares Shinobu's extreme initial shyness and reluctance to speak to strangers, and later developes a crush on Keitaro Urashima. She also seems to have developed a fear of Naru after seeing her bludgeon Keitaro into the air. After meeting on Pararakelse Island, Nyamo and Shinobu also quickly became friends and corresponded via mail afterwards. Nyamo keeps a locket around her neck, which possesses a photo of her grandfather. In the anime, she is also seen capable of controlling elder Hot Springs Turtles through a special song. Plot Manga= After her grandfather inexplicably disappeared, Nyamo joined in the excavation project on Pararakelse Island, working as a part-time assistant with Noriyasu Seta. When Keitaro arrived on the island and began also working for Seta, Nyamo took a liking to him and, later when Naru also arrived, finding Naru and Keitaro unconscious, Nyamo took them to a tent and stayed with them until they awoke, where-upon the pair temporarily mistook her for Shinobu Maehara and Nyama, unable to speak or understand the Japanese the pair were speaking, Nyamo quickly exited the tent and returned with Seta after-which Keitaro thanked her in English and she was overcome with shyness and ran away. Later on she comes across Naru and Keitaro again, this time excavating in a ditch but is unable to stop them from striking an underground water source; flooding the ditch but unwittingly revealing a wall of Turtle Civilization hieroglyphs. Emboldened by the find, Seta embarks with Keitaro and Nyamo on an excavation to the Pararakelse Desert, with Naru voluntarily joining much to Nyamo's discomfort, who had developed a fear of the girl after witnessing her punching Keitaro. Thrown from Seta's Van into the desert with Keitaro and Naru, Nyamo traverses the desert with the pair and discovers the Pararakelse Oasis. After spending a day in the oasis, Nyamo eventually learns to like Naru, Naru and Keitaro learn of Nyamo's grandfather after Nyamo reveals her locket to them. After discovering the turtle civilization ruins within the oasis, the trio is joined by the other Hinata girls and Nyamo forms a brief rivalry with Shinobu Maehara, who also has a crush of Keitaro. However, when Nyamo enters the oasis ruins to retrieve a canister of gasoline from an abandoned jeep, Shinobu follows after her and inadvertently trips various trips within the ruins before the two arrive at the jeep. Understanding that Shinobu was only trying to help, particularly when she tried to save her from a drop over a ledge that was only two meters, Nyamo thanked her for her efforts. As the girls returned to Japan and Nyamo stayed on the island, Nyamo and Shinobu stayed in contact; exchanging letters as pen pals. Some time later, Nyamo travels to Japan to give Keitaro a letter of invitation from Lamba Lu to join the excavation team at the Todai Ruins and stays overnight at a Love Hotel, mistaking it for a normal hotel. During the stay she crosses paths with Keitaro and Naru; who rent the same room as hers while attempting to further their relationship. Staying for three days at the Hinata House, Nyamo repeatedly attempts to give Keitaro the letter, however, Shinobu and Naru mistake the letter for a love letter and attempt to assist/deter Nyamo respectively. However, Naru later discovers the true intent of the letter and promises Nyamo to give it Keitaro as Nyamo returns overseas. |-| Anime= Gallery File:PresentNyamo.png File:Nyamo.jpg File:HarukaSetaAdventures.jpg File:Nyamo1.jpg File:Nyamo3.jpg File:ShinobuNyamo.jpg File:LeafBikiniNaruNyamo.jpg File:Nyamo4.jpg File:LeafBikini4.jpg File:OVASpring10.jpg File:OVASpring34.jpg File:OVASpring47.jpg File:OVASpring59.jpg File:LoveisintheWordsShinobu25.png Nyamo_PS2.jpg Trivia *Nyamo's height and BWH Measurements are 158cm, B78-W56-H83 as of Chapter 1 and 159cm, B83-W58-H86 as of Chapter 120. *Nyamo calls Shinobu "Shinomu" due to Shinobu's bad english when she tried introducing herself and mispronounced her own name. *In addition to English, Nyamo can also understand the native Pararakelse language. *Nyamo's profile of her after the events of Love Hina from Love Hina Mugendai is as follows: Category:Characters Category:Females